Marreta
Maul is a Nord thief and the right hand man of Maven Black-Briar, the leader of the Black-Briar family. Should Maven be named Jarl of the Rift when the Imperial Legion claim the hold, Maul becomes Maven's housecarl. He is a former member of the Thieves Guild and is the brother of Dirge. Maul will readily point you towards Brynjolf in the marketplace, or Aventus Aretino in Windhelm. He will also provide some useful guidance if you show him an unusual gem. When you first enter Riften, Maul will be stationed outside Aerin's house, keeping an eye on all new arrivals. When you try to pass, he will actively seek you out and ensure you do not intend to cause trouble for the Black-Briar family. When the conversation is over, Maul will exit Riften through the western gate and find his spot near Riften Warehouse where he will keep an eye on the Black-Briar Meadery around the clock (see bugs). If Maven Black-Briar is appointed Jarl, Maul will move into Mistveil Keep where he will sleep in the southeastern chamber between midnight at 8am. He then enters the throne room for a two-hour breakfast with Maven and Hemming Black-Briar. The rest of the day is spent leaning against a pillar in the throne room, only interrupted by two-hour meals at 1pm and 7pm. Maul wears a full set of steel armor, including a pair of steel gauntlets (steel Nordic or steel Imperial versions) and a pair of steel boots (steel cuffed or steel shinversions). He is equipped with a leveled dagger which can be up to elven quality at level 20, and carries a key to Black-Briar Manor, a belted tunic, as well as a selection of common loot and gold. The first time you visit Riften, Maul will actively seek you out and say: "I don't know you. You in Riften lookin' for trouble?" If you just exit conversation he will get angry: "You can pretend not to hear me all you want... but you better stay out of the Black-Briars' business." If you continue, three options will be available to you, each followed by a warning from Maul. Just passing through. "Yeah? Well, I got news for you; there's nothing to see here. Last thing the Black-Briars need is some stranger stickin' their nose where it doesn't belong." What's it to you? "Don't say something you'll regret. Last thing the Black-Briars need is some loudmouth tryin' to meddle in their affairs." I'm not scared of you. "That's the wrong answer. Last thing the Black-Briars need around here is some troublemaker tryin' to steal a piece of the action." He will then elaborate on the Black-Briars and himself: "The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watchin' their back, so keep your nose out of their business. Me? I'm Maul. I watch the streets for 'em. If you need dirt on anythin', I'm your guy... but it'll cost you." If you try and exit conversation, Maul will get angry, saying: "Hey, you. Get over here, I want to talk to you.", or "Yeah, walk away like a good doggie. Just stay out of the Black-Briars' business and maybe we'll give you a bone." and will not talk to you anymore, simply dismissing you with: "I'm through with you. Get out of my way.", "You aren't worth my time. Piss off." or "Stay out of the Black-Briars' business and you'll live longer." If you choose to stay in conversation you will have to pass a persuasion check. Note that you will need a Speech skill of at least 25 to persuade him: Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Grêmio dos Ladrões Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Guarda-Costas Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Nórdicos